Memories, A Deadly Posion
by Moonfire01
Summary: What do you do when you are at love's end? Starfire has moved on with her life and become the Empress of Tamaran. What made her leave? Starfire now has to return to the planet she once called home, Earth to prevent a war from breaking out. RXS
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is the second fanfic I have written. I had the idea for this one after watching a teen titans chat room. So please Read and Review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. So don't sue me.

* * *

Memories, A Deadly Poison

By:Moonfire01

It has already been a year since "that" incident. How quickly I have changed, how I had to change. I have moved on now, yet thoughts of him still are in my head, a constant pain in my heart that I have to deal with. I have since moved planets; I couldn't bear to stay there anymore. There are too many memories that hurt me there. Even now on Tamaran, the pain still comes to haunt me in my dreams. I am happy though. I can finally be with my people and serve the role I was born to play, her royal highness of Tamaran.

"Your highness", a gigantic man with a beard in dreads came in politely and called to me, " Lunch is being served, would you like to come down or shall we bring it up?"

"Galfore, you do know I think of you as one of my closest friends when it is just the two of us, please drop the formalities", Galfore has aged so much since I lost saw him, or have I grown, "I will be eating in the hanging garden's also please tell Ryand'r to please join me if he has the time." Galfore quickly left with a simple nod and a kind smile to leave me alone once again. I guess I should into clothes more suitable for an empress. The simple white dress is simply not suited for the hanging garden, it would simply get dirty, I suppose may something in my closet.

"Your highness", one of my maids had popped from behind the gigantic door after hearing me shuffling around, "Do you require any assistance?" She had a auburn hair that was cut short just above her shoulders, her eyes were of a pale green. She was about the same age as me. Why did the royal family hire people so young, I have always hated this constant struggle with power. Yet, it was also the one of the most important things that we had.

"No, I am fine. Please take the rest of the day off, unless I call upon on you." This simple comment from me brought a huge smile on her face as curtsied and quickly ran through the corridors. Now focusing on what I was going to wear. I walk into the humongous closet that the empress has. The first thing that catches my eyes is the chest at the far right corner of the closet. I promised myself I wouldn't look, I know what will happen, and suddenly a tear fell from my eye. I quickly brushed it away, as empress of Tamaran I was not supposed to show any weakness, not even a tear. The truth was, that I was probably one of the most fragile people on the planet. Just breathe Koriand'r, pull yourself together. I just grab one of the dresses that were hanging nearest to the door and got dress trying not to think.

The hanging garden is one of my most favorite places in the palace. I have always come here with Komand'r and Ryand'r when we were running away from the palace guards. It is always so calm and peaceful, something my life is not. A table has already been set up with a small bouquet in the middle with our food set up neatly. Ryand'r is already there sitting and smiling at me, I wonder what happened must have been something good. "Dearest brother, what are you so happy about", I ask my curiosity getting the best of me?

This statement makes his smile even bigger, "I can't tell you just yet, buy you can guess", Ryand'r replied with his Cheshire smile. This brings a smile to my face a first in a long time, at this very moment I felt like I was seven and not eighteen.

I think about it awhile and the only answer I come up with, "Is it a girl?" Ryand'r's face turns bright red. It seems like I hit it right on the target.

Suddenly Galfore runs in, "Your highness, we have an emergency. Please come with me immediately", Galfore said quickly and rushed as he quickly led me down the stairways and to the grand meeting room.

All of the elders had gathered and their expressions looked very grim, "What is the problem?" I ask seeing immediately there was something wrong. I take my place at the head of the table, I examine the faces of all the people present, and it must have been something bad.

My head advisor stands up, he is also one of the oldest people on my council. His white hair is covered up with his cloak as he stares straight at me. I can feel his dark forest green eyes looking at me as if to find an easier way to tell me what he is about to say, "Your highness, the Gordians have declared war on Tamran once again," I was not prepared for this, yet I hold my gaze with him as it seems he has more to say, "Usually we would not think about such petty threat. The situation this time has become more grave…", he carefully removed his hood so I could see the seriousness in his voice, "My empress, they have the trigger". This shocked me more than anything else. My face probably turned blank, but my mind was racing with countless thought. Koriand'r focus, your people need you.

I stand up and stare at all of them not wavering my gaze for a second, "Do not worry my friends we will solve this problem, but I think we may need to ask for some assitance, from Earth", I finished with a tone of total authority. Soon after I dismissed my council and I quickly went to the telecommunication room.

"Empress! How may we help you today," a young Tamarian boy said to me as I kept walking.

"Please dial to Earth, I need to speak with the reprensative,"I replied when I walked into one of the many rooms used to speak across galaxies. The young man quickly did as he was told and soon enough the screen lit up and on the screen was the last person I wanted to talk to, Robin.

* * *

You must be wondering what will happen next? Muahahaha! Well read and review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi moonfire here! I want to thank all the people who reviewed. It really motivates me. I hope you enjoy the story. Also don't worry about Starfire and Robin they'll figure it out soon. :P Please read and review!

* * *

Memories, A Deadly Poison

By:Moonfire01

I am worried. The calm serenity outside my balcony is unnerving me. Today there are no animals or kids outside the palace gates. I wonder if I made the right decision. I still have to prepare for the grand ceremony. It is Tamaranian custom to hold a grand feast when any of the royal family leave or arrive in Tamaran. Last night it was decided, that as the empress I would go to Earth myself to make the proposal. I have asked to put Ryand'r in charge while I am gone. This will be good practice for my precious brother. Of course Galfore will be by his side giving advice for his every decision. Everything has been prepared, but why am I still so nervous.

The same maid from before bobs into my room, "Your highness, one hour before your entrance", the maid politely curtsies as she announces this and leaves quickly. Galfore insisted that I wear this red and black dress; it is if he knew what was on my mind. The dress doesn't look horrible or anything, it is quite gorgeous. It compliments my hair very well, what bothers me is "that" someone who wore the exact same colors. After I leave, it will take several hours before I arrive on Earth.

"Koriand'r why so sad? After all you should be happy for your people. Isn't that the first rule of being empress?", a familiar voice of a certain black haired tamarian said chuckling from behind.

"Komand'r, since when do you care so much", I said with equal confidence as I turned around and faced her. Yet, I was still caught by total surprise. My sister was wearing her usual armor, but it was gold that shined like a light from an angel. She was also wearing white under armor; to me she looked like an angel. I cleared my throat as I walked closer to her, "Komand'r that is beyond the point, since I have lifted your banishment from Tamaran you are allowed to stay back here as long as you don't cause any troubles." What I really wanted to ask her was what happened to her? I already had the feeling that she had changed greatly and in a good way. Perhaps somebody put some sense into her, like I hoped to do with the Teen Titans. I touched my face it had become wet, I was crying. Stop, I need to stop I was able to hold my composure for a whole year and know I am crying.

My sister walked me to my bed where she sat me down and said quietly, "Koriand'r it is alright for the empress to cry, after all we are human." I looked up at my sister and started bawling my eyes out in her lap. All the feelings I had kept locked up came pouring out. I was no longer and empress of Tamaran, but I was just another little child lost in the world. She was the only person that I was able to let go of everything in front of because I know she has experienced a lot more than me and she is the one who is most close to me. Even when I fought her with the Teen Titans I always admired how she never gave up in killing me. While I on the other hand have given up everything over one stupid incident.

After awhile I finally managed to control myself. I can't believe I let myself cry over him. After all he was the one to leave me first. The incident that happened was what made me leave the team and return to Tamaran. Komand'r is still here with me. She is doing what I am supposed to have done, preparing a speech. She looks so heavenly in her new clothes also it seems she seems to be radiating the same light by herself. Finally my curiosity got the better of me, "Sister?"

"Yes."

"What happened to you? I mean…", I was stuck in what to say exactly.

"Why have a made a complete 180? It happened after I was banished from Tamaran. I was lost and angry so I attacked everything and anything. I finally reached this planet, the name escapes my mind, and well anyways they managed to lock me up. I was even more furious and tried breaking out, but to no prevail. Finally after seven days I was extremely tired and passed out. When I woke up there was a meal waiting for me. I was so surprised I thought they wanted me to die. A monk visited me every day from that point and taught me the customs of their land. Eventually my mind was able to calm down. When they let me out, they wouldn't let me leave. I had to go through so much, but I also became much stronger because of it", Komand'r finally finished as she put my speech in front of me, "Since story time is over… memorize this now." When it had seemed like she had changed, she was still the same. Yet, now I understand what she needed I could never have given her. After all I was the cause and pain of her oppression and she needed someone to listen to her, just as I need her now to help me with my own inner stability.

"Sister dear, I have proposition for you," I look over at my sister and smile, "How would you like to accompany me to Earth and be my double?" This got the response I thought it would, total confusion. I continued, "You don't have to answer me right now, I am going now. So if you accept please go ahead and wait in my ship." I walk out swiftly closing the door on my confused sister. The real reason I want her along is because I know I could not face him by myself. I promised myself I would not fall I love with him again. I am afraid I might again, that is why I want Komand'r as a protector of my heart. For I know when I see that spiky hair with that smile that makes my head spin, I will probably lose myself.

The ceremony took forever, but even though it is such a bother, but it was worth it when I saw the smilingly faces of my people. It seems I didn't need to worry after all. They accepted my decision like a child taking advice from their mother. I also have been asking the guards if they have seen my sister, but it seems she has disappeared. I should have expected that she wouldn't come. I have chosen to arrive in utmost luxury I will not let him see that he has made me so weak. I will show him the exact opposite, how I never needed him. The interior is quite large about the size of my summer beach home but with four levels. I head directly to my temporary room where all of my clothes have been moved. I see the bed and I toss my body onto it and close my eyes while letting out a huge sigh. Finally after all these years I would see my friends again. I wonder if friend Raven and friend Beastboy ever admitted their feelings. Also I wonder if friend Cyborg ever decided on the steady going with Bumblebee? Friend Robin, I am very curious on how his life has been. From the recent conversation we had it has seemed he has a very successful life. As he is now the head authority on matters concerning other planets, he is very rich and famous; I would guess he is quite the player of sorts.

Suddenly something pounces on me and starts tickling me, "I caught you Koriand'r!", Komand'r says as she finally stops as she sees that I am about to pass out form lack of oxygen. I immediately run up towards her and hug her then I hit her on the head. She then in turns slaps me on the head. Before you know it Komand'r and I are wrestling on the floor and causing a ruckus.

The captain suddenly barges in and catches us in a very awkward position, "Is everything alright your highness?" the captain says as he tries not to laugh.

I immeaditly straighten myself out and reply, "Yes there is no problems here."

"Would you like me to escort the troq out of here?", the captain says while glaring at my sister. I look toward my sister and I see her ignoring the captain completely. Usually she would try to kill somebody who says something like that to her.

She suddenly spoke up, "I am leaving Koriand'r I am allergic to crap." After her comment the captain was in a rage. His dull red hair stuck up and his forest green eyes where full of rage. He was about to strike her, but Komand'r was gone. When had she gotten so fast? It was just a couple of years ago when I was faster than her.

I looked at the captain, "Captain, please return to your post and never ever again speak to your superior in that manner again", the captain immediately started to walk back where he came from, "Oh captain, I forgot to mention if you ever harass my sister again I will personally take your rank and name from you." The look on his face was of pure horror and also how I knew there would be no further problems.

I walked into the room that Komand'r was staying in and I brought in a small crowd of people. "Sister since you are going to be my double, this people will train and change you into me for the rest of the flight. My personal assistant Perrion will be informing of everything you need to know and what you need to do. Well I will see you later", I told Komand'r as the people filed in quickly and started doing their jobs quickly It was actually quite hilarious as my normal sister was quickly doing everything she would never do in under three hours. I closed the door on her and went to my room. I had to prepare myself for what would happen next. So I locked my door and walked to the closet where I had snuck in my old uniform. I laid it out on the bed and looked at it. I had now three hours to get rid of anything and everything that had been holed up or I would lose against him again. I will not let that happen. I swear it, I will never let him fool me again, that Robin.

* * *

See that button over there... Click it and give me a review or click it and just say hi! I don't bite...usually. ((I)) 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you again for all the support you have been showing me. I really appreciate it and every one of your reviews brings me more happiness to writing. So please continue sending in those reviews. I would also like to apoloigize for the long delay. I have been doing a lot of summer homework. Also I will be leaving for Taiwan on Saturday and I will be gone for two weeks and right after that school starts. I will try my best to update soon, but be warned.

* * *

Memories, A Deadly Poison

Chapter 3

By: Moonfire01

"Koriand'r, time to wake up," a gentle soft voice whispered, while the voice lightly shook the sleeping empress.

"Mom, five more minutes please," Koriand'r said as she swatted the voice away with her hand. The voice did not like being ignored and stepped out of the room for a bucket of ice-cold water. Then she poured the water all over the sleeping empresses body to make her jump up suddenly. Koriand'r was already running around getting dressed and tidying herself up, while Komand'r laughed gently at her sister's hectic actions. "Mother, you do know it is not polite to laugh," Koriand'r said as she fitted on her royal purple dress and then placed her crown. After she was done she turned around and looked at what she thought was her mother. "Your not mother," Koriand'r gasped in shock. It was quite obvious from the way she was acting she was still half asleep and her body was acting by herself. After realizing this Komand'r slowly walked over to her sister and calmly looked her in the eye. She then grabbed her shoulder and slapped her right on the face.

Komand'r soon backed away without any regret for she knew her sister needed that, "Now that you are _fully_ awake, I will brief you in what is happening. First we have approached Earth's ozone layer and we are currently preparing to enter Earth's atmosphere. So please prepare yourself," Komand'r said in the same gentle voice as before, "By the way Koriand'r you forgot to brush your hair." One could only imagine the sheer embarrassment that the dear empress was feeling right now for being caught so unprepared by a total stranger. Now as she took a second look at her unexpected visitor she could she that this was no stranger at all. It was her sister, but she had changed so drastically she could not even recognize her, never the less herself. For Koriand'r had never really looked at herself since she returned from Earth. The reason was simple; she would be able to see more of him in her than she wanted. That in turn would bring the tears back again. She thought to herself, "Since when have I become so sad. Why can I not be happy anymore? Why must I suffer? Why do I love him so much?" At that last bit she was shocked that she had actually thought that. So she did what she always did when she had thoughts she did not want in her head, focus on her work. Her work today was her sister. She looked gorgeous or should she say she looked gorgeous? Her ruby red hair glistened in the sun as it swung around in luscious locks that fell to her mid-back. Her emerald green eyes that shone with a passion that was unmatched by anyone else on Tamaran. She had grown a lot and she had never noticed. Her body had finally matured and she had grown a little bit, but what surprised her were the new curves she had never bothered to notice. "And this is what I look like when I am a total mess, I must kill when I'm in top shape," Koriand'r thought to herself as a small smile spread across her lips.

Komand'r left her sister on the room as she began to make her way back to her own room trying to get as much rest as she could after being just mauled by her sister's personal makeup artist. _I wonder why she needed a double, what does she plan to do when she reaches Earth? Is she trying to escape something? I really don't understand I just won't bother her about it until she wants me too. _A wide smile was suddenly plastered as Komand'r walked into her room and let her head fall down against the window of the ship as she sat on the windowsill. She could see Earth, the little blue planet in a midst of black. Her eyes stayed on the planet for a long time, while memories she had decided to put behind her began to flow back into her mind. _I really did have fun then…but I can have the fun still. This time I am going to be on the right side and fight for the right cause. I'll prove Koriand'r wrong. _Komand'r clenched her fist and shook it at the Earth in a silent vow that she had just made to herself. Suddenly the captain's voice broke through the PA, "We are now entering earth's ozone please prepare yourselves, for this will be a bumpy ride. Thank you." _Humph! Like something like a little turbulence would affect me. _ Right at that moment the ship shook so violently that the arrogant girl fell straight to the floor. She blushed deeply in embarrassment and brushed herself off and sat in the seat with a seatbelt that was attached to the wall. _They just caught me off guard, nothing more. _

The ship landed in the specialized landing strip that was especially prepared for them. There were already many people running around to secure them properly and to attend to other things that needed to be tended. In the mass of this chaos was a figure that seemed to be clad in a metallic blue color. Finally the ship came to a stop and the door was released and Empress Koriand'r stood in the royal purple dress of the Tamaraians with her crown fit on her head as she calmly walked down the stairs. Then she looked at the figure she saw before and immediately flew up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Friend Cyborg, it has been so long since I have last seen you", Koriand'r said as Cyborg was slowly dying from suffocation by her bone-crushing hug, "Oh, I am sorry. I did not notice that I was using of the strength overly. I guess you would say, "Habits that are of the old are also of the hard to die by"?"

Cyborg laughed as she finished this and he kindly said, "It's nice to see you again Star. Well let's not stay here, we need to get you back to headquarters or else Raven will kill me and I'm serious about that. Oh guess what Star?"

Starfire looked back at Cyborg with eyes full of curiosity, "What is it friend Cyborg?"

"The T-car got a major upgrade, look at my baby now. It's smoking now. Don't tell BB 'bout it or else he'll break it like all the other's before the T-Car v11.5," Cyborg finished saying as he gestured to a sleek silvery blue sport's car that sat in the middle of the strip. _I guess Cyborg hasn't changed at all, I thought I would never be able to come back to the life I once knew. _

"Oi! Star! Whatcha doin' standin' around there? Hurry up 'cuz if I die I'm blamin' this on you girl."

"Sorry friend Cyborg, I was of the dreaming of the day." Starfire stepped into the car and the interior caught her in total surprise. It was so big on the inside and it looked so compact from the outside. The seats were of an electric blue color with little lighting bolts designed on them. There was 14 inch TV behind the seat she was sitting in front of. On the roof of the car was a sunroof with speakers lined around it. Then she noticed that on Cyborg's headrest of his seat, the word "SPARKY" was inscribed with a little bumblebee holding a marker. This sparked a question, "Friend Cyborg have you and Friend Bumblebee done of the joining of higher relationships?" Even without looking she could tell that Cyborg was blushing furiously as he was driving. Suddenly he took a left turn and continued on a small street with very elegant looking houses on both sides.

Then Cyborg started talking again, "I don't think I would call it that Star, but that red house in front of us is where we're heading. Your stayin' with us right Star?"

Starfire replied, "I am sorry friend Cyborg, but I have already prepared a place where I am staying they are sending all of my belongings there right now. Also it would be unheard of for an empress to stay in a commoner's house." This earned a quizzical expression from Cyborg.

"Hey Star, you never told us you became Empress. When where you planning to tell us," Cyborg said in light joke, but Starfire had heard it as something serious.

Starfire replied harshly, "The same time you were going to tell me Robin was cheating on me!" Starfire covered her mouth, as she had not meant to say that. _It seems I can never return back because of him. If only there was a way. _After a while, "Cyborg I am sorry I should have never said that."

"It's ok Star, I deserve it anyways we're here." As Starfire stepped out of the car she looked up at magnificent mansion that was of Victorian style. It looked so beautiful with its careful designs and the garden that peeked from the west wing of the mansion. She had soon walked behind Cyborg. Suddenly shouting could be heard from above. As Cyborg led Starfire into a room the shouting became louder.

"Why do I have always follow his commands? I have a life too, not everybody wants to be a hero twenty-four hours a day," a familiar yet strange voice was yelling as the voice walked down the stairs pounding their feet making a lot of noise.

"I've explained this to you over and over again. It's orders!"

"Well how about if I just quit is that ok?"

"Then why won't you do it."? By this time they had walked in front of the standing in front of Starfire and Cyborg. Cyborg coughed loudly into his arm in attempt to get their attention. When they ignored it and kept arguing Cyborg did it again.

They both turned to him and shouted, "WHAT??"

Cyborg said calmly, " We have a guest guys." This was the first time they noticed Starfire and immediately they fell silent in embarrassment.

"Hello friend Beastboy and Raven," Starfire finally said breaking the silence. Now through the silence Starfire looked at Beastboy who had grown a lot. He was now taller than Starfire, but he was till lanky. Yet it was pretty obvious that he had been working out. Beastboy's green hair had now grown out a little, now touching his shoulder as it was messily splayed around his face. He gave Starfire a big smile and that was the thing that made Starfire and gave him a giant hug.

Beastboy slowly said in exasperated breaths, "I missed you too Star, but can you let me go?" Starfire smiled as she let him go and then she looked at Raven. She could not look her in the face and she knew why. So she did not push it anymore as she gave Raven a small hug, which surprised Raven so much that the stairs became a slide instead of stairs anymore.

Raven didn't even notice and hugged her back even more and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry Starfire, I never meant to do that-" Starfire soon shushed her.

"Not now, tell me later, but not now. I'm not ready yet. For now let's just forget about it." With this Raven let a single tear stain her face. After awhile they quickly straightened themselves out and started talking. The boys had already left them for they knew they needed time to talk as they went into one the rooms and started playing video games. Eventually Raven and Starfire found them and they began talking.

The sun was now down as Starfire, Beastboy, Raven and Cyborg sat together eating pizza on the roof of the mansion looking at the stars as they talked of the past and of what happened in between. At that moment Starfire, thought she had never left the Teen Titans, but she was always present of the missing titan who was not there. _Robin, why I am still consumed by you? I cannot forgive you or anyone here yet. I wish I could but a broken heart is hard to mend and these memories of you hurt me every day. I wish I could just wish away this pain._ Just then a shooting star flew across the sky and Beastboy exclaimed loudly as he jumped up and down and told everybody to make a wish.

Beastboy thought in his mind, "I wish I can finally get a moped that I can keep and won't be ruined by an army of evil tofu like beings."

Cyborg crossed his fingers and wished in his head, "I wish Beastboy could get that moped he want so badly, so he would stop breaking my baby."

Raven thought to herself, "This is ridiculous, but Beastboy looks really cute when he's excited. I guess it couldn't hurt. I wish to be forgiven for my sins and that those I have been hurt will forgive me." Starfire soon made her wish too as she smiled and realized that she had to be getting back to her hotel. After being offered to be taken home, Starfire managed to persuade them that it would be ok for her to walk home by herself.

Starfire walked down the small street and reached the crosswalk after 15 minutes and realized she did not know where the hotel she was staying at was. Yet she did not want to bother her friends for they must have been tired. So Starfire kept on walking blindly hoping that she would miraculously find her way. _I became too careless, but it feels great to be so carefree. I think it would be ok if I died right now I feel content right now. _Suddenly a motorcycle zoomed past her and stole the tiara that she was wearing. Starfire had forgotten she was wearing it and now began chasing the robber and as she tried to catch up the robber she couldn't. She wasn't as happy as she used to be causing flying to be more of an effort than it used to be. After chasing the robber for about 30 minutes she began tired and more lost. Starfire sat on the street curb in despair. A car passed her and dust was blown all over her. _At least this can't get any worse._ At that same moment it started raining and Starfire started crying. _This way no one will be able to see. _

She did not know how long it had been since she was sitting there in the rain crying when a red motorcycle pulled up next to her and she felt something warm wrap around her. She looked up and she saw the spiky hair and the black cape that was wrapped around her. She stared up at the man with a thin black mask, but she was too tired to think anymore as she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Don't forget to review. ((I)) Oh! I forgot the disclaimer.

I do not own Teen Titans, but I think they should show it again.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Everybody! Thank you all for reviewing it really made my day. I would also like to apologize for this long time to update. So I will update you all on my personal life. First thing's first I have a life. Hahaha (I know I am not that funny.) Second I have cross country practice and Ap Biology which require lots of time out my schedule and unfortunately since I need to sleep, eat and breathe writing has been unfortunately kicked out. I will try my best to update as much as I can, so review a lot and make me feel guilty. , Well I need to go now, so here is a chapter for you all. I think this chapter is sort of bad, but who knows. Also if anybody is interested, one of my friends is going to draw a picture of my fan fiction so if anybody is interested please check it out when it is available. Well enjoy for now and I will try to get the next chapter up this month, hopefully before Halloween!

* * *

Memories, A Deadly Poison

By: Moonfire01

In a very elegantly designed room, a girl was laying in a bed with red curtains around her as she slept in a queen-sized bed with red silk sheets, black pillows and a black blanket. The room was very simple since it was a guest bedroom and the host did not expect this guest. _What happened to her to make her look so messed up? She really looked beautiful in her sleep._ He walked closer to the sleeping figure and sat next to her in a Victorian style chair as he carefully took a cloth and changed the one that was on her head. For she had been burning with a fever for a while already. Suddenly she began to move, stating that she was slowly waking up. "Your safe," said the voice lovingly as he pushed down the rising princess, " You need to rest right now."

Starfire pushed the voice back with her superior strength and replied, "I can't. My sister must be worried about me- I need to tell them where I am- I need to find my crown- I need to stop… loving him…" Starfire soon slipped back into unconsciousness as she finished that.

At the royal embassy hotel that Starfire was supposed to have been, Blackfire was running round trying to attend to all the jobs that Starfire was supposed to be doing. _Note to self: kill Starfire when found. _In the small cramped hotel room a well built Tamarian with his long dark red hair in a low ponytail walked up to Blackfire, "Your highness, we have a call coming in saying that they know the whereabouts of the empress", said the man as he bowed down in respect. Now as Blackfire looked at him closer she saw that this man was actually quite handsome too.

"Let them through. I want to speak to the person myself," Blackfire stated as the well built man soon lead her through the crowd of people and into a black car with two small Tamarian flags on the hood. After getting in, Blackfire decided to start some conversation for that was one of the lessons she was taught while in her exile. "_If you don't view someone as a friend first how can they." _So Blackfire asked a very simple question, "Hey you! What is your rank and name?"

The man was startled that he was talking to royalty never the less by the feared cursed princess. Yet he did not want to show his fear, "My name is Physson'n and I am the empress' number one general," he replied back in pride. Blackfire instantly became embarrassed for the way she had talked to him. For she knew what Galfore had been planning for Starfire. It was just another way to secure that the royal bloodline would not be ended and that I had no chance to secure the throne. Yes, Galfore had decided to arrange Starfire's marriage and only the elders and Galfore knew about this plan, until I found out about it while traveling around. That was the only reason I decided to take advantage of Starfire that one time. If Galfore was going to do it, I was just going to have to beat him to the point.

The car finally pulled up to what seemed like an abandoned warehouse. "Your highness we have arrived." Physson'n said as he opened the door for Blackfire who was still lost in her thoughts of the cruelty of the royal life. Blackfire soon snapped out of her phase and walked to the front of the building where she pressed her thumb to a small access code display. It soon chimed green as she quickly went through the still opening door.

Blackfire walked straight ahead ignoring the small screens and eyes of the people who were busy with telecommunications and headed for the giant screen and ordered to one of the workers, "Put whoever has contacted us on."

**With Starfire and her savior**

A butler carefully walked into the guest room and notified the man, " The lines have been set up, Master Grayson. Please prepare yourself." The man looked up from his position near the bed and gave the butler a gentle smile as he gave the hand signal that they he could leave. He then stood up carefully to not bother the sleeping girl next to him and looked at her, before he quickly left the room.

After a few hours of discussion it was concluded that the empress would stay with this man because it would be the best. For this man happened to be Richard Grayson, multi-millionaire of Jump City and had agreed to take care of the princess as an apology for letting something like this happen. _I wonder why they are so concerned about her. Also that person I spoke too, she looks exactly like the empress. I should investigate myself. _Suddenly the butler ran in shouting, "Master Grayson, the girl has woken up and is causing a ruckus." Richard ran quickly to the second floor of his mansion into the guest room where he saw a wild red haired girl glaring straight at him.

**Starfire's Point of view**

_They have decided to lock me up here. I cannot simply tolerate this; I have too many things at stake. This man who has come here to stop me does not look like anyone I know. Yet it is so like the first time I met Robin… my heart still hurts from that memory. The day I fell in love with him and I began to change for him. No I cannot think of that. _Richard approached her closely and he soon began to simply pick up the things that the alien girl had pushed to the floor. Starfire did not like being ignored so she glared at him and shouted, "Just exactly who are you and what have you done to me?"

Richard looked up at her and smiled as he put a shard of the vase she had broken on to a still stable table, "My name is Richard and I saved your life, but now I think that might have been a wrong decision." Richard then chuckled as he pointed out the extent of damage Starfire had done.

To this a deep blush appeared on Starfire's face, "I am so sorry for this. Please forgive me I will try to behave now. Still, I must ask you to let me go. I cannot stay here. My country is in danger and I must go and save it", Starfire said as she tried to plead with her soon swelling emerald eyes. This seemed to have worked because his gaze soon calmed down and he walked closer to her. _He must think I am about to cry about my country, but these tears are actually because of that stupid memory. The memory of how I arrived on this planet and of my first kiss with what I thought was my true love. _Starfire had soon crouched on the floor hugging her knees as her emerald eyes began tear stained as she looked at Richard. Richard gave her a hand and pulled her up. He then took her hand and put it on his face and brought his hand to her face. Starfire's heart was beating so hard, but that memory was burning a hole in her heart. Richard then pulled Starfire close to him almost crushing her as he whispered in her ear, "I don't think I can do that just yet. From this moment on you are my prisoner and you will stay in this room", with that Richard left her behind as he locked the door behind him. Starfire stood there dumbfounded, but still to tired to think, so she just fell onto the soft bed and fell asleep.

**Outside of the manor**

A man in a red costume with a black mask on was riding away on his red motorcycle. The small screen flashed as a signal came in. It was Raven.

"Robin, what have you done with her," Raven said angrily as she glared at Robin.

"Raven, it's not any of your business. Also who gave you the right to read my mind," Robin replied with equal intensity.

Raven still held her gaze as she whispered, "I didn't Starfire's thoughts were so loud that it was practically screaming through my mind. You do remember you are not the only person I have formed a bond with." Robin fell silent as he changed his gaze to the street he was speeding across. "Robin, just promise me one thing," Raven took a deep breathe as her gaze of anger turned into one of desperation, "don't hurt her anymore." With this Raven cut off the signal, leaving Robin to his thoughts. _I know that Raven, but it's hard to leave someone who you have never stopped loving._

* * *

Don't forget to review now! ._  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everybody. First order of buisness is that I would like to apologize to everybody. I haven't been updating at all and stuff. So I know New Year's is tomorrow depending on where you are, but I would like to already start doing my New Year's resolution. This is only part of it, but I would like try harder in finishing things that I have started. (-)v (thanks to **thesechildishgames** for finding this smilily for me, you can chat with her on gaia, just tell them that **moonfire01** sent you) Then I have to thank **Laon Kame **she has become my editor and this is the first chapter she has edited for me. Thanks so much Laon!!! (.) Oh! Also I will love you so much if you reviewed or just simply read the chapter. I bet none of you could be as harsh as Laon-san. Well I hope all you have a Happy New Years. So just give me a holler if you want. Chao!

* * *

Memories, A Deadly Poison

By: Moonfire01

_Damn it Raven, why do you still care so much about him? He doesn't love you, so why do you try so hard? He's just going to break your heart again. _These words ran through Raven's head, the same ones that Beastboy had told her when she was dating Robin. As she flew toward the mansion, thoughts of Starfire were screaming in her head. _I hate this. I need to meditate soon or I'll blow something up. _

Meanwhile, Starfire had been locked up for a couple of days and she was getting more and more worried. She needed to go back to the embassy--she did not know the situation of the Tamarians, and the date when she was going to meet with Robin was coming soon. There seemed to be complications so it kept falling back. Blackfire seemed to be doing a pretty good job; Starfire never knew that Blackfire was such a good leader. All of this, she had learned from the TV that Richard had placed in her room.

Richard bothered her greatly--what did he have planned for her? Why did he lock her up? Did he know who she was?

Starfire suddenly turned around and saw a black apparition in a bird like form gkuappear in her room. Starfire was caught by surprise, making her unable to put on her façade.

Raven saw right through her.

_How did Raven find me?_Starfire looked at Raven with malignant eyes and malice.

Raven was taken aback, by Starfire's sudden change in attitude, but she kept her unfeeling demeanor, physically. _"I found you because you were screaming in your mind. Starfire, why didn't you tell us you were in this much pain?" _

_Raven I never gave you permission to enter my mind._ Starfire got up, ready to step forward and hit Raven if she made a wrong move._ So get out!_

"_Starfire, you told me I was your friend once. You were one of the only people that offered a glimpse of friendliness. I still cherish that moment."_Raven had pain in her eyes. Starfire had become a best friend to her. As much as she hated to admit this, it was true. Raven couldn't look at Starfire in this state and backed away from Starfire.

Starfire smirked at Raven's reaction to her. _Wow Raven, you talk awfully lot, for someone who is supposed to show no emotions. How can I trust you again? You stole Robin from me. How can I call you my friend? _

Raven instantly looked up and gazed at Starfire's still raging eyes._"Starfire, it wasn't like that… there were so many mistakes I made. We were young then-"_

_You tainted my soul Raven! You broke my heart. I can never be the same person I was before. _Starfire was beginning to lose herself. She was running her own plans of revenge._ You didn't even notice all the changes in me. You thought I was the same little Starfire I was before. _Despise was evident in Starfire's voice now as her voice slowly become stronger and more vicious._ Do you know what I went through on Tamaran? No you do not. I am now the royal empress and I have full responsibility of Tamarians. I will not let anything stop me from this goal. I will protect them no matter what. _

Tears were forming slowly on her face as she said this, memories from her past flashing back. Starfire remembered how her life was so perfect before, with her friends, the Teen Titans. She remembered her first love, Robin. In fact, he was still her love, but she would never let herself admit it.

Raven saw the tears forming so she didn't push it any further.

Raven walked forward to Starfire and finally spoke in her monotone voice, "Don't forget we formed a bond." With this, Raven began to leave as she held her hands together and chanted, "Azerath Metrion-"

"Wait!", interrupted Starfire, "I actually have a favor to ask of you," Starfire looked away from Raven in embarrassment and walked over to a drawer where she pulled out an envelope and handed it to Raven. "Could you deliver this to my sister? Just give it to the royal guards and say it is from the Royal empress' sister." Raven looked at her. After thinking for a moment she agreed, and then Raven teleported out, leaving Starfire by herself. Raven was now lost in a trance of thought.

"_Am I doing the right thing? Should I have gone to Starfire? What will I say to Robin? Should I have left Starfire alone?" _thought Raven to herself as she flew back to the mansion, "_Maybe I should have told her the truth about her friend, Richard." _

Robin was on his motorcycle heading to the mansion at a fast speed from the embassy. A lot of things were on his mind, especially about a certain red headed girl that made his knees weak every time he looked at her.

_Starfire, I love you even now. But why you were so different at the meeting today? It was like you had forgotten me completely. Were you that hurt by what happened long long ago?_

Robin pushed a button on his utility belt and the garage door opened. He screeched the R-Cycle into a perfect stop inside. Robin took off his helmet and put it on the handlebars of his shiny, sleek, red ride, then walked inside. Just like old times, Beastboy and Cyborg were fighting over something again. He quickly passed by and sat on the massive couch on the second floor where the huge TV was too. Robin didn't turn it on, but just rested the back of his head on the edge of the couch and let his arms hang over the edge. He stayed like that for a while.

At the same time, Raven finally reached the mansion, watching Robin recklessly "park" his little speed machine into the shared garage. Raven quickly went inside without notice and sneaked into her room. There she immediately began searching. _I have to find it. _Recognizing what she wanted, Raven took her head out from her stuffed closet and brought a small piece of paper with a sophisticated, ancient, and unintelligible marking on it. She then took the piece of paper and chanted, "Azearth Metrion Zinthos" as she placed it on the package that Starfire had handed her. Slowly, a black flame consumed the paper before the ink glowed and fused with the package.

Raven watched it burn, thinking, _This way I can see what you are doing, Starfire. You need to be saved from yourself. I had hoped I would never see the day where you would have become so corrupt. So corrupt that it makes my soul look pure. _Raven then stood up from the area where she was crouched. As she was about to teleport herself out the window she heard someone walk into the room next to her, their thoughts disturbed.

Raven quietly walked into the room and saw Robin asleep with his mask slowly coming off and his face looking at peace for once. Her heart skipped a beat. Raven clutched her heart tightly. _ I can't do this again. I don't want to hurt Starfire. She hates me already. _

"_Then that makes it alright," _came a little voice of temptation in Raven's mind._ "If she does not like you, then you have nothing else to prove."_

"Quiet!" Raven screamed. She fell to the ground holding her head. It instantly woke up Robin, his mask instantly slipping into place. He helped Raven to the place where he was sitting. Raven looked at Robin's face it was full of worry for her. Right now, she was the most important thing to him. This one second, she was more important than Starfire.

Robin was still supporting Raven with his shoulder as he asked her, "Are you alright Raven? Why did you scream?" Raven looked in horror at Robin as her heart beat faster. She clutched her heart and the little voice became louder in her head. Robin was very close to her that Raven could feel his breath coming on to her. She had even matched her uneven breathing to his calm even breaths. He had laid her down on the couch.

Now with his worry washed away, he was going to leave the room, before Raven grabbed his hand pulling him right above her. Robin looked down at Raven and his face of surprise changed into one of lust. The thoughts in his mind grew more and more muddied that he just wanted it to all end. He knew how he could end it all. How he could just stop the beating of his heart quickly. He bent down closer to the blushing girl, when Beastboy charged in. Raven was still in a state of confusion when Beastboy immediately pulled Robin off of her. Beastboy was ticked off and he did not like what he was seeing here as he sat Raven up roughly to make sure she was all right.

Robin quickly stormed off, to only be stopped by Cyborg at the bottom of the stairs.

**With Beastboy and Raven**

Beastboy looked at Raven. She was still very dazed and didn't seem to be focusing at anything--he could tell because she would never let him hold her like this. She detested him and he knew that, but he couldn't back away. He had to take all the chances he could, when he could. Raven was lost in her mind and did not care about such trivial things. He grabbed Raven's shoulders and lowered his eyes so he was at eye level with Raven. Then he quietly whispered, "Raven? Are you ok now?"

Raven sat there motionless, as there was nothing there.

Beastboy frowned while thinking, "Raven, I know you could never return these feelings for me. You are in love with Robin, but don't you see that Robin doesn't really love you? He is just using you to get out of his misery. I love you Raven. Why won't you even look at me when we are alone? When you're with him you show all of yourself. I want to see who you really are. I want to know who you are Raven. Let me love you; let me look into your mind, even if it were for a second. Let me, still. I love you and it hurts so much seeing you hurt. I would wait forever for you and let myself be torn apart for you."

"_Beastboy?"_Raven thought back in his mind, "_Beastboy are you there?"_

"Yeah, I'm right here," Beastboy thought excitedly as he sat up more straight, "Are you ok?"

"_I'm fine Beastboy. Just a little lost."_

"Raven, can you open your eyes and come back to the real world?" Beastboy said as he got down on his knees and pleaded with his eyes as he gazed at Raven's face.

Raven's expression did not change at all as she thought back, "_Not yet, Beastboy. I have to find a way to solve this mess I caused. I have hurt so many people and I almost did it again."_ Beastboy winced at this as he slumped to the floor as he rested his head on Raven's leg. _"Beastboy, do me a favor and take my body to my room and lay it on the bed."_Beastboy nodded, more to himself than anybody and took Raven's limp and cold body and carried her in one graceful try. _"Oh Beastboy, you better not think of doing anything to my room."_ Beastboy winced at this. This was proof yet again, of Raven's lack of trust in him. Even when she was weak she still did not trust him.

Beastboy had grown a lot stronger and a lot taller since when the Titans first met. He had fortified long sinewy muscles that gave him agility and strength. He was now about Cyborg's height, but still a little bit shorter than him. He had kept his hair short and usually just let it do whatever it wanted, giving it a messy look. He had long ditched his old uniform and just wore average clothes--favorites being a pair of jeans and going topless, showing his recently formed six-pack. He hated it that when he morphed, his clothes were always torn. He never picked out a new design for a new costume and life was very stable so he didn't have an immediate need to change.

Beastboy now had Raven's pale face against his hard chest and he blushed slightly at this. Raven would definitely never let him do this sort of thing to her. Yet, he liked how it felt. She fit so perfectly in his arms and he could just imagine what they looked like. _Mr. and Mrs. Logan._ His face turned even redder as his imagination took over. He finally reached Raven's room and used his back to push open the door and gently placed Raven on the bed. She had her brows furrowed slightly and her lips slightly pouted. _Raven you look so cute. Thank god, her eyes are closed and she can't hear my thoughts. _

Beastboy took the blanket and put it over her and made sure she was very comfortable. He then looked around and began to reach down and kiss her, but he backed off at the last second. It was wrong. He should not and could not do this to Raven.

**Meanwhile with Cyborg and Robin**

Robin was getting very angry and was trying his best to get past Cyborg. Yet Cyborg was still very much bigger and stronger than Robin and he did not let him past.

"Just let me pass!" Robin shouted angrily.

Cyborg kept his cool as he said to him, "No I won't. Robin, what are you doing? You're worrying all of us. You think we don't know that your playin' Raven? You've been actin' different eva' since Star came back." Cyborg was trying his best not to get angry at Robin, but evidently it was not working.

Robin stood still and glared at Cyborg. He did not want to have this conversation right now. "It is none of your business, so just let me pass," Robin said in the most even tone he could keep without sounding too malicious. He was not going to lose to Cyborg. If Cyborg was going to keep his cool, he would too. He was not going to let Cyborg get the best out of him.

Cyborg looked back, keeping Robin's gaze--he was dead serious about this conversation and was not going to let Robin escape.

"Robin, we need to talk about this, even if you don't want to. You're hurtin' Raven and last time I didn't do a thing 'bout it." Cyborg looked away in remembrance. He had been too naive then. He quickly looked up again, "Robin, I swear if you hurt Rae or Star I will not be part of it this time." Cyborg looked at Robin and with an expression of confusion and pain. _I let myself fall in your trap Robin. It's always our fault if something goes wrong, but you get all the glory if something goes right. It's so unfair you being leader, you're unfit for it. You'll always be a sidekick Robin or should I say __boy__ wonder._

Robin took a deep breath and looked up at Cyborg with rage in his eyes, " I know Cyborg, I know. You don't have to tell me this. I know what I am doing is wrong, but you can't tell me who to love." With this Robin stormed off, leaving Cyborg dumbfounded. _Love? What are you talkin' 'bout Robin? You don't kno' what cha' talkin' about here. Damn! We let him go, sorry Beastboy._

Just then, Beastboy walked out from the upper hallway and had seen Robin's exit. "I'm guessing it didn't go as planned?" Beastboy said jokingly as he slid on the handrail of the staircase landing next to Cyborg. Cyborg could tell there was pain in Beastboy's words. After all Beastboy was his best friend.

Cyborg started walking to the kitchen as he said, "Yeah. That spiky haired thing has a real thick head crammed full of gel." Cyborg pulled out some honey-glazed ham, tomatoes and lettuce. He then went to get some white bread and started to make a sandwich. "Want one Beastboy?"

Beastboy followed Cyborg into the kitchen and gasped in shock at what Cyborg was eating, "Dude! You know I don't eat meat. I've been those animals most of the time," Beastboy cried out as he shook his hands around his head. Cyborg then came back with a wise crack about Beastboy not knowing half the animals he changed into. Beastboy of course had to fight back, changing everything back to normal--or as normal it could get for now.

**At the Embassy**

The Tamarians were finally getting settled, but now they had to solve the problem they had been avoiding. Blackfire was in deep thought on what to do. Back on Tamaran, they had reported that the Gordians had found the papers the Psions had written on the little defect with their experiments. In other words, they had found a way to kill Starfire and Blackfire without any effort. The Psions had installed a little torture device in Starfire and Blackfire so they could never escape their imprisonment. Blackfire had decided to keep this quiet first; there was no need to worry the people when they didn't need to be. Yet, she needed to find a solution quick. So far two solutions were possible.

One was that one of them would be killed to find exactly where the torture device was and what it was, in order to disarm it. Obviously they would kill Blackfire and not Starfire. Blackfire loved her sister, but not to the point she would die for her. The second choice was to find where the Gordians were keeping the plans and destroy them. The problem with this second plan was that the Tamarian forces were still very weak. She had worked with the superior Gordanian troops in effort to tear apart Starfire's life. The Gordians were stupid, so there was a small chance of success still. Blackfire put her head in her hands as she kept in thought.

This was only one of the problems still floating on her mind. The other issue at hand was that Starfire was still missing. She knew she would be safe with Richard, since it was Robin. She knew his secret almost immediately from his voice. This also caused a huge problem. If she met with Robin, she knew he would know her secret almost immediately. Last time, she had managed to slip free from being caught by lying her way through him. But next time this happened it was definitely not going to be easy to get away from him again. Blackfire had her brows furrowed as she tapped her desk with her fingers. Physson'n saw her frustration and brought some coffee to her.

He then politely said, "On Earth, this seems to be a very popular drink. Would you like some?" Blackfire looked at him with puzzlement and accepted and took it from him. Blackfire took one sip and she felt completely energized. She looked over at Physson'n to see if he had the same effect, but his face was all scrunched up. Blackfire started giggling at his face and quickly covered her face. She had remembered her first time trying the Earth drink, coffee her reaction was very similar to Physson'n's. Physson'n smiled back at Blackfire. This was going perfectly for Blackfire. She was going to break this boy's heart. She wasn't going to let Galfore take over Starfire's life. This was her only plan so far.

She never said she was going to be a full on goodie goodie. No. She was still going to do whatever she wanted when she wanted, but she would not tell her sister this straight on. She had learned how to lie and deceive even better on that little planet far away from the Vega system. A smile came on Blackfire's face. It was twisted from her tainted thoughts. It seemed as the corruption of mankind on Earth still seeped into the essence of Blackfire's soul. She was still trapped by her past.

* * *

Want to review for me? Just click it. You know you want to. Muhahahhahahahhahaha 


End file.
